Arcana
by TaishoTears
Summary: Ever sell your soul to the devil? This is the story of a girl lost in a dream world, her only guide is a beautiful, self centered vampire. Original Story due to no catagory for it I posted it here. It does deal with vampires.
1. Arcana The Fool

Arcana

Chapter 0 ~ The Fool, Beginning the Journey

She sat bolt upright and awoke gasping. Someone had been calling her name. She looked around her room, auburn hair getting in her face and blocking her vision. Pushing her hair back behind her ears, she rubbed her eyes and looked around again. Nothing, nothing had changed.

She was sitting in her own white, four posted, bed. Around her was the matching white and gold bed room suit. Piles of clothes and discarded artwork littered the floor, Beautiful anime men and women decorated walls. She glanced at the alarm clock beside her. The red digital numbers said 3:33 am, and she groaned. _Why the hell am I awake? _She thought.

"Fine, fuck it." she cursed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Grumbling, she decided to go she if her mom and dad were still up and headed for the door. As her black nailed fingers touched the doorknob, she heard it again.

"Jennipher..." the voice said.

She spun around to face the direction the voice had come from. She found herself staring at her closet. She reached to her side, hand fumbling for the light plate on the wall. She flipped the switch... no light. She flipped it again and a third time, still no light. _Great... power's out._ Then she remembered her clock. She looked over at it and the little red numbers now said 3:39 am. _Okay, not the power then._ She thought. _A dream maybe?_ She knew that she could never seem to control the lights in her dreams. She started to turn back to the door when the voice called her name once more.

"Jennipher"

Now she was sure the voice had come from the closet. Fear crept into her chest. She stood there for a moment trying to even out her breathing. _This is stupid! I'm ten years old now I can't be afraid of monsters in the closet!_ Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath she stepped forward. Opening her eyes she took another step. The next few steps were easier. Soon Jennipher stood in front of her walk in closet door. She reached out quickly and slid the door open. Her mouth fell open and she stumbled back a step.

"Oh my god!" she gasped. Before her was an empty closet.

_This has to be a dream!_ The closet really was empty. No stuffed animals, no art boxes, and most importantly no huge mound of clothes threatened to fall out and on to her. The closet was as empty has it had been the day her family had first moved in.

She took a step inside and looked around. Not much to see really. It was dark and smelled of cedar. After a moment she turned to walk out, that's when she noticed the thin line of light. She turned her head to look at that thin light and it was gone. She paused, confused, then turned her head away again and there it was. She widened her eyes and looked harder out of the corner of her vision. There was a very thin square of pale green light on the floor of her closet. She memorized the spot and then turned toward it again. Dropping to her knees she ran her hands along the floor. Crawling to the far side of the closet Jennipher searched for what she knew had to be a trap door. After a few minutes of groping around in the dark she found it.

The wood was smooth in that area except for a deep grove. She dug her fingers into the grove and pulled up. Nothing happened so she tried again. This time however the floor creaked and the trap door opened easily, the door its' self slamming hard against the far wall.

Now she could see. A faint green light filtered in from the opening in the floor, she looked in. There was a rickety ladder and what looked like coal on the floor below. _Probably the basement_. She thought. It was dusty, dirty, and she really didn't want to go down there.

"Jennipher," the voice came again.

"For fuck's sake, what!" she yelled down into the hole. The only thing she heard was the sound of soft laughter.

"Oh! Fuck you!" she yelled into the hole again and the laughter stopped.

_Alright, gotta do this, it's just a dream after all._ She told herself. She started down the old wooden ladder. It creaked under her weight.

"Please, please, please, ladder don't break on me!" she whispered. She kept repeating this silently to herself as she descended. She knew she was far too heavy for this thing. Ten years old, five foot three, and one hundred and eighty pounds. She looked more like sixteen than she did ten and she had gotten her in to trouble more than a few times for her appearance.

She was almost to the bottom when the last two struts broke. She fell, rather ungracefully on her ass into the dirt and dust.

"Eww" she whined, as she stood up and dusted off her jeans.

She rubbed her sore butt once more and then looked around. She was standing in small room. The floor was dirt and there were piles of coal in the corners of the room. On her left side was a six foot tall wall, if she stood up on tip toe she could just barely see over the edge. On the other side she saw the part of the basement that she already knew about. Same old coal shoot same old wood/coal burning furnace. _Yup, basement._ She confirmed mentally and turned back to the newly discovered area.

There was really nothing in this small room of the basement save an old coke machine. That's when she noticed that the soft green light was coming from the coke machine itself. _What the hell? _She thought as walked toward it.

The machine really was old, covered like the rest of the room, in dust. It had to be one of the first designs. It had a door on it, so that you could open it to get a drink, instead of having the drink dispensed to you through a slot. There was also no place to put money in at and the green light was coming from inside the machine.

"Great, I'm Alice in Wonderland." Jennipher said sarcastically, "Crawl through the rabbit hole and now it's time for the 'drink me' moment."

_This is a messed up dream._ She thought as she opened the coke machine. Bright, almost blinding green light spilled out from the coke machines' open door. She closed her eyes quickly and had to blink a few times before her eyes adjusted. There was nothing inside, just the bright light. _Hmm, no 'drink me'._

"Jennipher... come," the voice said, echoing from the green light.

She pouted, putting her hands on her hips in a defiant pose. "I'm going to what? Walk into the light?"

When she received no answer, she took a step forward. _Oh why the hell not? It is my dream after all._ Then placing a hand on the doorframe of the machine she stepped through.

A dark alley. The auburn ten year old now found herself in a dark alley.

She turned and looked behind her and came face to face with a wall. No coke machine. No green light. No doorway. Just a rust and burnt sienna, brick wall. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly over the bricks, only to find that it was indeed solid. _Well, no going home that way. _She thought.

She turned back and started walking down the alley way. Everything was so dark here. Not just due to low lighting but also the colors. There were no really bright colors anywhere. As she walked she looked up and in the inky black sky where two beautiful moons hung. One of the moons was the color of pearl. Pale and iridescent, casting pale white light and blue shadows. The other moon was the color of a fire opal. Shifting with red, orange, and darker hues. The light it cast was harsh, bathing the alley in light reds and dark greys. When she came to the end of the alley and stepped out onto the street she was in a place she could barely describe.

She found herself in what she could only call a ghost town. However, it wasn't a ghost town like those seen in a western movie. This was a city, a big city from the looks of it. Glass and steel, but there were older elements as well. Victorian archways and intricate carving on some of the buildings. She looked around her at the dirty, run down buildings.

"This place must have been beautiful once." She said aloud.

There were no signs of life anywhere. No people and no animals. She shrugged and started down the street.

She had only walked about a block from the alley when she began to hear the sound of rock music. It was soft, but the more she walked the louder it became. After a few minutes she realized that this form of rock music was like nothing she had ever heard before. It was as if someone were mixing different types of music together, using rock as their basis. She moved closer, finding herself in front of a nightclub. She stood outside for a moment listening to the unearthly voice singing inside. She was swaying a bit eyes closed when the door to the bar opened and someone ran into her, knocking her back on to the hard sidewalk.

She looked up and found herself staring at a huge man. His hair was ebony black cut short and uneven. The clothing he wore was dark and very form fitting. He was broad shouldered and looked at her with disgust. His skin is what she was entranced with though, that was the color of stone.

"Hey! Don't just stand in the doorway little girl." He said.

She got up quickly. "I was just listening to the music." she replied.

He snorted at her and rolled his eyes. "You're new here aren't you." he stated more than asked. He gave her a once over and then continued, "Go inside and talk to the man at the bar, his name is Bob." He bent down so that he was at eye level, he smiled at her. "And now if you don't mind, get out of my way."

Jennipher stared at him as his words registered. Her eyes widened. "Oh, sorry." she said hurriedly and took a step back.

He walked past her grumbling to himself, without giving her a second glance. She watched him as he walked down the street, turned a corner and disappeared. She looked down the empty road once more before going inside the nightclub.

The bar itself was the closest area to the door. Just beyond that was a seating area where a handful of people were sitting and talking. Well she couldn't really say that they were all people. Some of the beings in this club were human, others were not. Some of the creatures that she saw in this place were werewolves, winged angels, and even demons. She closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them nothing had changed. _What a weird dream._ She thought to herself. She continued to survey her surroundings. Past the seating area was a dance floor with a few 'creatures' dancing on it. Beyond that was a stage. She gazed at the stage looking for the voice she had heard outside. There standing at the microphone stand is what looked to be a angel. _Well that would explain the voice_. She mused.

She walked over to the bar and sat on the end stool furthest from everyone else. She waved at the man behind the bar and he held up one finger indicating that he would be with her in a moment. She waited, listening to the music and tapping out the beat of the song on the edge of an empty glass. Again she got so lost in the music that she didn't notice when the man behind the bar started talking.

"...help ya with?"

She blinked and looked at big black bartender. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

He smiled at her and repeated himself, "What can I help ya with?"

"Oh" she smiled back. "I'm new here and the man outside said to talk to 'Bob'. Are you Bob?"

"Yup, that'ld be me." he said still smiling. He turned suddenly and yelled across to the other end of the bar. "Hey Janet, take the orders, we got a newbie."

The blue haired woman at the other side of the bar nodded and turned back to her customer. Bob took off his apron and walked around to sit next to Jennipher. Once seated he began to talk.

"So you're new, how did ya get here?" he asked smiling once again.

She fidgeted for a moment before answering. "Through a coke machine..." she said under her breath.

"What?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I came here trough a coke machine." she said louder.

Bob's smile widened. "Well, that's a new one." He reached out and ruffled her hair. "Do ya know where ya are?"

Shaking her head she replied "No"

Bob sighed and reached into his shirt pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took a long drag. Blue gray smoke drifted above their heads, circling around only to fade and disappear. He looked at her, worry shown in his brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," she stated, "This is my dream after all."

Bob laughed softly and took another drag from his cigarette before speaking. "Well, you're half right, little one. This isn't just your dream. This dream belongs to many."

Jennipher frowned at him, her eyebrows knitting. "No... this is my dream." she said defiantly.

He gave her a warm smile. "I can't really help ya, but someone will be here soon that can. His name is Miguel."

"Miguel." she repeated.

"Yeah," he sighed. Then he pointed at one of the tables at the seating area. "That table there, that's where he always sits." He got up and walked around to the other side of the bar again. He turned from her a pulled a bottle down from the back wall, he then reached under the bar and retrieved a glass. He set both the bottle and the glass in front of her. She looked at him confused.

"Take these and sit at that table, he'll help." he said and turned away. He started to walk off and then turned back quickly. "Ya want something to drink?" he asked.

"I don't have any money."

"That's alright, I 'll take care of it. What would ya like?" he replied.

She thought for a moment. "Something blue." she said smiling.

"Okay, I'll have Janet bring it to ya, go on over there and have a seat." he said and turned away again.

Jennipher hopped down off of the bar stool and picked up the bottle and glass. She turned and walked the table that Bob had pointed out. She sat down and placed both bottle and glass on the table.

Once situated she looked around and noticed that the band that had been on stage was no longer there. The new band was playing something soft and soothing. She listened quietly and didn't even notice as Janet walked over and sat a glass a creamy blue liquid on the table. After a few minutes of getting lost in the music she looked over at the bar trying to see Bob.

She found him and noticed that he was talking to a beautiful, red haired male. _Who is he?_ She wondered. The red head was tall, he had to be at least six foot three, he wore his red hair wild and long. His face was all sharp angles and he wore a long black trench coat. Even through the coat she could tell that he was well thin but well built. His movements were languid and smooth, almost cat like. It was his eyes though that caught her attention. From what she could see his eyes were green. They were a bright new leaf green and the color extended into the whites of his eyes.

He turned a caught her staring. She looked down quickly and reached for her drink. She took a sip of the thick blue liquid, savoring the taste of cotton candy in her mouth. She knew she was blushing from embarrassment and kept her head down. While she was lost in thought the chair across from her was pulled out and someone sat down. The soft smell of cologne crept over to her making her heady.

"You can't sit here, I'm waiting for someone," she said and looked up. She was shocked the see the red head sitting across from her. Her mouth fell open as she tried in vain to find words to say to him.

The red head laughed and reached for the bottle of Vodka on the table. He poured himself a glass and took a long drink. When he looked at her again he smiled. His smile wasn't very warm, but it comforted her none the less. She closed her mouth but was still staring, he was quite possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"I... I'm Jennipher." She stuttered.

His smile widened as he reached over the table a took her hand. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand and then released it before speaking.

"I am Miguel, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	2. Arcana The Magician

Chapter 1 ~ The Magician, Desire Manifested

Jennipher stared at Miguel for a moment more before she could speak.

"Umm," she began, "Bob said you could help me, tell me where I am. Can you?"

Miguel still sat there giving her the same cold smile. He took another sip of his drink and moved a little closer. "Bob would be correct. I can help you."

"Well?" she asked.

He leaned back in his chair as he spoke. "You are in a world of dreams. A place where ones imagination and will can shape the things around them. However, you are not the only dreamer. There are others like you, others who as we speak are in reality, in their own beds, in their own homes, sleeping and making all this happen."

"That's sort of what Bob said," she started, "he said that I'm not the only dreamer. How is that possible? This is my dream isn't it?"

Miguel's smile faded. The look he gave her was very stern.

"What you say is true. This is your dream, to a point. What we are doing and saying is being created by you. But there are others who are doing the same thing." he frowned, thinking. After a minute of silence he continued. "Bob is also a dreamer. He dreams of this bar and allows other dreamers to pass through his dream. These dreamers cannot however, change the interior of this bar. It is his design, he decides what changes and what stays the same. Also this place may not appear the same to all the patrons here. You see it the same as I so he sent you too me."

Jennipher brought up her elbows to rest on the table and buried her head in her hands. *This is not right.* She thought to herself, *My dream should not be telling me how I dream.* She sighed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Looking at Miguel she asked, "But why do the dreamers come here?"

He smiled at her again, this time his smile was a little warmer but still did not quiet reach his eyes. He sat up straight again and she began to notice that there was another smell in the air other than Vodka and thick cologne. She couldn't place where she had smelled it before, but she never got a chance to ask about it due to Miguel cutting off her thoughts.

"The only dreamers that come here are those who have been hurt." he said.

"What do you mean by 'hurt'?"

"Well, something must have happened to you recently, correct?" Miguel asked, eyeing her.

She looked down fidgeting, twirling a bit of her hair around her finger. When she spoke again it was in a soft voice and Miguel had to lean in a bit so he could hear her.

"My grandmother died last month." she said.

Miguel scooted his chair closer to her. He put and arm around her and in equally soft words said, "I'm sorry to hear that. You've been having a hard time with this haven't you?"

"Y... Yes," she stuttered, trying not to cry.

"Well, Jenny, that is why you are here then. You have come here to seek help, guidance if you may."

She looked up at him wiping tears that had yet to fall from her eyes. She knew for sure now that he couldn't be human. She could feel cold radiating off of him, even through the thick leather coat. She didn't care though, he was comforting and his voice soothed her.

"I just don't want to cry anymore... I want to have better will power, to be able to see better next time before something bad happens, maybe even be able to see into other worlds. You understand... I want to be stronger" she whispered.

"Shh," he said quietly while stroking her hair. "I can help you."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, but everything has a price." he replied smiling slightly.

She pulled away from him. "I don't have any money."

Miguel laughed softly. "I don't require money, Jenny dear."

"Then, what is it that you want?" she asked frowning.

He smiled sweetly at her, his smile finally reaching his eyes. "What I want dearest, is," he paused, "your soul."

Jennipher looked at him stunned. *My own dream wants my soul?* She asked her self mentally. She blinked, smiled at him and started to laugh.

Miguel was taken aback. The look on his face showed how shocked he was. "Why do you laugh?" he asked.

She was laughing so hard that it took a moment before she was able to speak. He waited patiently as she got over her giggles. Finally, after relearning how to breath, she spoke, "It's just funny, you are a part of my dream and you want my soul. It's the same as giving my soul to myself!"

Miguel smiled again and laughed. "It does sound odd when you put it that way." he said as she smiled back.

"So you wouldn't mind signing a contract then?" he asked.

She giggled again, "No I don't mind."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few papers all stapled together. He set the papers down on the table and reached into his pocket again. This time he pulled out a pen and started signing the papers. When he was done he turned the papers toward her and set the pen on top.

"Your turn Jenny, sign next to the X's." he said as he took a drink of his Vodka.

Jennipher giggled and flipped through the pages signing them as she went. When she was through she folded the papers over and handed them to him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked. He put the papers and pen back in his pocket and pulled out a necklace. "This is for you."

She watched as he slid the necklace across the table to her. The necklace was in the shape of a cross. It was gold and small flowers connecting at the petals made up the main design. The center stone was red, she guessed that it was ruby. This necklace entranced her and when she picked it up she found that it felt warm. She looked up at Miguel.

"This is really for me?" she asked.

"Yes, Jenny dearest." he replied. "Go ahead, put it on."

She smiled at him and clasped the chain around her neck. When it touched her skin she felt warm and safe. She was gazing down at cross, holding it in her hand. She brought the golden trinket to her mouth and kissed the blood red stone. As she did this Miguel let out a soft moan. She set the cross gently down against her chest and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked at her through half closed eyes and smiled the warmest smile she'd seen yet.

"Yes," he replied slowly. "It's just you might want to be careful what you do to that cross."

"Why?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

His smile never faded but his eyes opened a bit more to focus on her. His hand slid over his chest as he opened his coat reveling the same gold cross laying against his alabaster skin. The look he gave her held more meaning than she could understand.

"We are connected now, see?" he said softly.

"Oh..." was all she could say in return.

"There are a few things you need to know about the cross that I have given you." he paused petting just underneath the red stone of his own cross. He watched as the little girl across from him shivered a little and gave him a quizzical look.

"We really are connected through these aren't we?" Jennipher said still feeling as though someone had run their hands over her thighs and places a bit more intimate.

"Yes," he said slowly, still smiling. "You will have to feed it and it will allow you to come see me if you wear it to bed."

"If I wear it to bed? Do you mean in reality?" she asked quietly.

"That is exactly what I mean." Miguel replied.

She frowned at him. *This is a stupid dream, I'm not going to have this necklace when I wake up.* She thought.

"As for feeding it," he started. He reached out a touched the bright red stone between her small breasts. "It will need blood. Only a few drops on the stone."

"Blood? Does it have to be my own?"

His smile widened. "It would be preferred." He watched as she frowned again.

"But..." she stared.

"No, no, no, not right now. It's time for you to wake up. We'll talk more next time." he said and leaned in closer. He placed his lips over the pulse in her throat. He kissed the spot gently and then very quickly sank his fangs into the soft flesh.

Jennipher yelped and tensed up as she felt something sharp pierce her skin. Then she felt the warmth, her warmth flowing from her and into him. The feeling became pleasant and she moaned softly as he fed on her. She could feel a tingling all over her body. *I could die here.* She thought and then she woke up.

Jennipher sat up in bed, harsh afternoon light spilling in from her windows. She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood and stretched, trying to work out a kink in her shoulder from sleeping wrong.

"What a weird dream." she said aloud.

She sat down on the bed again and reached down for her shoes. She was already basically dressed having fallen asleep in her T-shirt and jeans. She fiddled with her shoes for a moment, sleep making her movements slow. Finally she slid on the black leather boots and zipped them up. Standing again she headed for the door.

When she stepped out into the hallway she was greeted by singing. Dad must be up, good that means there is coffee. She thought to herself. Her father always seemed to be singing and she thought that it might be fun to join him after some coffee.

She turned left and headed into the bathroom to brush her hair. When she entered she made a face at herself in the mirror, sticking out her tongue, as she often did. Walking over, she stood in front of the sink and picked up the hair brush. She began to lazily pull the brush through her long, thick hair. It was when she pulled her hair away from her neck that she noticed. There on the side of her throat were teeth marks. Not just the normal circle of uneven crescents, but fang marks. Four of them. She set the brush down and leaned closer to the mirror.

"This can't be real." She said softly, looking at the marks closer. "Oh my god..." she mouthed to the mirror. She knew there was no way her dad could see this.

Jennipher turned and walked out of the bathroom. She walked back into her room and closed the door quietly behind her. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath as she walked to her dresser. She started picking up things and dropping them in the floor looking for something in particular. When she found what she was looking for she sighed, in relief.

She reached up and fastened a black velvet choker around her neck, neatly hiding the marks there. She had to dig through the stuff on her dresser a bit more before she found her make up. She put on a little lipstick and added a bit of eyeshadow to her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror. Now that her face looked a little more gothic the collar didn't look out of place, her mom and dad would just think she was having a bad day. She ruffled her hair some too before leaving her room again.

This time she headed for the kitchen and poured herself a much needed cup of coffee. As she was adding sugar and milk, her dad walked in.

"Top of the morning to ya!" he said, as he walked over to the big industrial size, silver coffee pot.

Jennipher managed a weak smile, "and the rest of the afternoon to you." she replied, as moved away to the kitchen table to give her father some room.

"You must have slept well," he said, "We tried to wake you for school and couldn't get you up. Linda said that you would just stay home today."

"Yeah, sorry and thanks," she stated, "I'm gonna go up stairs and talk with mom for a bit, I'll be downstairs later."

"Okay," her dad said as he started singing again.

She took her coffee and left the room the sound of her father singing 'A hard day's night' by the Beatles following her down the hall and up the stairs to her mother's room.

Her mom's door was half shut and she knocked lightly before entering. "Good afternoon." she said to her mother as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She took a sip of her coffee and then set the cup next to her mother's cup on the end table.

Linda turned the volume on the TV down and looked at her daughter. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Sort-of," Jennipher replied. "I had a weird dream."

"What was it about?" her mom asked and smiled.

She sighed. "Do you remember when we were talking about the astral plane last week?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think that was Tuesday. Why?" her mom said.

Jennipher reached over and retrieved her coffee she took a sip and set it down before speaking again, "I think that I astral projected somehow."

"Oh well, that's great Jennipher," her mother said happily. She adjusted the blue headband holding back her salt and pepper her. She was smiling brightly as she opened her tan, leather cigarette case and pulled a long thin cigarette from it. She lit the cigarette and took a drag from it indicating that she wanted her daughter to get comfortable and tell her more.

Jennipher sighed and crossed her legs on the bed. She knew that her mother was more into the high spiritual and that she wouldn't really like the dream she had last night, but she would be a lot more understanding than other people would. She took a deep breath a told her mother the dream. When she was done the look on her mom's face was unreadable.

"Well," Jennipher started, "what do you think?"

Her mother lit another cigarette, the first one having burnt up in the oblong glass ashtray. She exhaled the smoke and began to speak, "Well," she paused, "I would say that you didn't astral project. I think the death of Munner has affected you to deeply and it's now coming out in your dreams. You didn't really cry at all at the service and I know that you were very close to her. At times I think she was more of a mother to you than I ever was."

"Mom, don't say that." The red head interrupted, "You've been a great mom and I have cried. I've cried a lot."

"No Jennipher, you haven't cried half as much as a kid your age should. Sometimes I forget that you're ten, you act so much older and you understand things so much better. It's almost as if you are already grown." Linda stated.

She fell silent for a moment thinking of her dream and the death of her grandmother. *Maybe mom's right.* Her mind whispered. Then she remembered the marks on her pale neck. Reaching up she unfastened the choker from around her throat. Setting the collar down beside her she moved her wavy, red hair behind her and spoke.

"I have proof that I astraled last night."as she said this she stood up and stepped closer to her mother. Linda looked up at her and at first there was no change in the expression on her face, then her eyes caught sight of the mark on her neck. Jennipher watched as her mother's eyes widened and the look of worry filtered in.

"Jennipher, what did you do to yourself?..." her mother asked quietly.

"I didn't do anything, I just woke up and it was there."

Linda frowned at her daughter and motioned for her to lean closer. Jennipher bent down to let her mom have a better look. The older woman ran her finger over the wound and grimaced slightly. She leaned back again and the ten year old stood up straight once more. When she was pretty sure that her mother wasn't going to yell she sit back down next to her.

Her mother continued the frown when she spoke again, "Jennipher, I don't think you astraled. If you really didn't do that to yourself then I think you just had a psychic attack."

The little girl rolled her eyes, "Mom." she said drawing out the word.

"No Jennipher, Munner would have told you the same thing."

The red head's shoulder tensed at the comment. She knew it was true but hadn't wanted to hear it. Her grandmother, Munner, had been a very powerful psychic, she had even helped find missing children via telephone for the Dallas police department. So she knew it was documented. Munner had also been very high spiritual and had been trying to teach her granddaughter about meditation and psychic defense before she died. The little girl however, seemed to like the elemental and lower planes of existence and her grandmother had been having a difficult time teaching her. All that had stopped though with the woman's death.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Jennipher mumbled.

"Well, I believe that we need to."

"No," the girl said defiantly. She stared at her mother for a minute and then announced that she was going back downstairs.

Jennipher got up and picked up her coffee, she took another drink and walked out of the room. Her mother's voice calling for her to come back echoed in her ears. She ran down the stairs knowing that if her mom followed she would not be able to keep up due to her arthritic knee. Her feet hit the bottom of the stairway and she turned the corner heading back to her room. Tommy, her father emerged from the front room and yelled after her.

"Don't run down the stairs like gang-busters!"

"Sorry," She said quickly over her shoulder.

She walked the rest of the way down the hallway but threw open the door to her room. Upon entering she shut the door behind her, swallowed the last bit of her coffee, and flopped down on to the bed. She buried her head in the red velvet pillows and sighed. She lay like that for moment and then remembering the empty coffee cup in her hand turned over to set it of her end table. She froze in mid movement. There resting on the end table next to her lamp was a necklace.

"Holy shit," she said under her breath.

Jennipher very slowly set the cup down and after a moments hesitation picked up the gold cross. She held the cross very carefully in her palm, the chain dangling down from between her fingers. She looked at it turning it over in her hand. *It really is the same!* She thought back to her odd dream remembering the necklace that Miguel had given her. The one she held matched it perfectly. Same color gold, same red stone, and same flower design. For reasons beyond her knowledge she lifted the necklace up and draped it over her head and around her neck. She lifted her auburn hair up away from the chain and then let it fall again against her back.

The necklace did feel warm against her skin. She got up and walked around the bed to stand in front of her dresser mirror. She looked at her reflection, fang marks on the side of her neck and the beautiful gold cross laying gently between her small breast. She lifted her head proudly and smiled.

Later that evening after dinner and spending some time with her dad, Jennipher stated that she was going to bed early. Her father gave her a hug and a kiss and wished her sweet dreams. *I hope so.* She thought sarcastically. She stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a coke from the fridge and headed to her room.

There was no school tomorrow so she locked the door to her room with a skeleton key that her best friend had found for her lock. She hung the key back on the hook on the wall and opened her soda. She took a sip and set it down on the end table.

"So, I have to feed you." she said as she picked up the cross and looked at it. She sighed and walked over to her dresser. She reached down and opened the middle drawer. Carefully she pulled the entire drawer out and placed it the bed.

She stopped and listened for a moment to make sure no one was in the hallway, then she knelt. She reached into the hole where the dresser drawer had been and found the handle she was looking for. She pulled and a secondary drawer came out. Inside this drawer were all the things she didn't want her family to find. A pentagram, a mutilated Ken doll, pouches of odd smelling herbs, small animal bones, dead butterflies and knives. She removed one of the smaller pocket knives and pushed the draw back in. She then picked up the other drawer off the bed and replaced that one as well.

She stood up and walked around to the far side of the bed and sat down. She had never cut herself before and didn't really know how to go about it. She was sort-of afraid of pain and didn't like the idea of what she was about to do.

She opened the knife very carefully and held it over her finger. She pressed the blade slowly against her skin and winced. *I'm not sure I can do this.* She thought. She pressed the blade to her skin once more, a little harder this time and closed her eyes. As she did this the cross at her chest warmed up. She shuddered as an almost electric tingle ran down from her chest to the area between her legs. Her eyes opened quickly to the sensation. *Oh no, not this again!* She thought emphatically. Pulling the knife away from her skin she reached up with the other hand and removed the necklace, slipping it up and over her head.

Once the cross was off she set it in her lap and stared at it for a moment. At this point in her life Jennipher had been raped twice and knew good and well what she was feeling. This was something her parents didn't know. She didn't like the feeling.

She had read that vampires were overly sexual creatures but she had always thought that was a myth. Hell, up until last night she had thought that vampires themselves were myths. She guessed she still had a lot to learn.

Sighing to herself she held the knife over her hand again this time only placing the sharp tip of the blade against her skin. Closing her eyes once more she pressed the tip quickly into her finger. Yelping, she broke skin. Opening her eyes to look at the cut, she watched as bright, red blood welled up on her finger. Slowly she moved her hand until her now bleeding finger hovered above the red stone of the cross. Three drops fell onto the stone and pooled there. Absently she brought her finger up to her mouth and sucked the blood away from the wound. As she watched the cross on her lap it looked to her as though the blood was disappearing.

"That can't be," she said aloud, softly.

Picking up the necklace didn't cause the blood to run down it, it seemed to be deifying gravity. Jennipher turned the necklace over, so that it was upside-down, still the blood did not move. Entranced she draped the chain over her head again and let the cross fall against her skin. She picked up her discarded knife and pressed the blade back to it's closed position. Setting the little brown pocket knife down on her end table she turned her attention back to the golden trinket around her neck. She lifted the cross once more and this time ran her finger lightly over the stone. The stone was smooth and when she pulled her finger away there was no trace of blood on her skin.

"What the…" she said as she checked the soft, pale skin of her chest, for any trace of red. Finding none she frowned and let the cross fall once more against her skin.

She turned to her end table and took a sip of her coke, then she got up. She crossed the room and turned out the light. Moonlight fell through the window over her bed bathing the red velvet pillows and comforter in iridescent white light.

"Those who sleep in moonlight become lunatics." she said to herself and crawled into bed.

*Okay Miguel, I've feed the cross and I'm wearing it to sleep. Will I really see you?* She asked mentally just before turning over and falling into a deep slumber.

The first thing Jennipher noticed is that it was dark. She could see but the lighting in this hallway was poor. She looked around her trying to find the source of the small amount of light, she had no luck. She did see however that this hallway was beautiful.

From what she could tell the hallway went on for quiet a distance. The ceiling was very high and arched, with strange spires reaching downward about a foot from middle of each carefully carved arch. The spires were spaced evenly apart and each one was slightly different. The walls of this hall were painted with very intricate murals, in between each mural, was a highly polished mirror that almost reached the ceiling.

The murals depicted scenes of beautiful men and women enjoying the pleasures of life. Some were going for walks, some sipped on tea in lovely drawing rooms, others stood at the edge of the ocean, and some even showed more carnal pleasures. Each mural was about six feet wide. The floor was as equally beautiful as the rest, made of red veined black marble with a plush burgundy carpet running down the very center.

Jennipher took one slow step and then another. As she walked she admired the beautiful art painted on the walls around her. She had always drawn pictures, a gift passed on to her by her mother, so she appreciated the art around her more than the average person. It was only when she caught sight of herself in one of the full length mirrors that she stopped walking. The person she saw reflected back was her but not her at the same time.

She looked at what she guessed had to be her dream self. She seemed to be about five foot three. Her hair length and texture were about the same as they had been in reality, her hair still wavy stopping at about mid back. It also was still fluffy at the bottom but somehow the color had changed, where it had once been auburn, almost red, it was now a light brown. Her pale skin that had once had freckles now had none. Her eye color had changed to, once hazel they were now a bright blue. She also looked older than she had before, she now appeared to be about eighteen. Her facial features were still delicate and small, her cheeks however were no longer as round as she knew they should be. Her legs were longer, her hips wider and curvy. She frowned at herself, her breast were still too small though.

"Oh well, can't have everything," she said out loud.

She looked back at the self in the mirror. She did however like the dress she was wearing. The skirt of the dress cut off at about mid thigh in front and trailed down long behind her, so that it would gently sweep across the floor. The sleeves were tight till they reached her elbows then the soft material flowed out and down covering the tops of her hands. The top of the dress fell off her shoulders and made a V in front. What little cleavage she had was being pushed up and displayed by a front laced bodice. She wore Miguel's cross around her neck and lace up, black sandals on her feet. The entire outfit was black with gold trim, the same color gold as the necklace that adorned her throat. She also noticed that the mark on the side of her neck showed clearly.

While she was gazing at herself in the mirror a cool hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and spun around quickly. She then found herself looking at a golden cross laying against a very pale, well muscled chest. She looked up, straight into a pair of bright green eyes.

Miguel snickered at her, "Jumpy?" he asked.

"A bit." Jennipher replied. She looked around her again. "Where are we?" she asked looking back up at the tall vampire.

He smiled down at her. "This is my home. Actually, I'm surprised you made it here. I thought I would have to go find you."

"I'm not sure really how I got here." she said truthfully.

His smiled deepened slightly as he reached down and took her hand. "Come with me." he said, and started leading her down the hallway.

Blushing slightly she followed. After a few moments of silence she looked up at him again and asked, "You really don't have a reflection do you?" she paused, "I mean, I didn't see you behind me in the mirror."

The red head didn't look down at her this time but the smile stayed on his face. "No, not in normal mirrors." he said softly, "There are however, mirrors designed for vampires, those I can use."

"Ahh," Jennipher said.

They continued down the corridor for what seemed like forever. Just when she was about to speak up and complain Miguel stopped in front of a mirror. She stopped too and asked what was wrong. Miguel released her hand, smiled a very sly smile and stepped into the mirror. She was now left in an empty hallway.

"What the fuck!" she said out loud.

She looked at the mirror. The more she looked at it the more she thought it looked different than the many others they had passed. She sighed.

"You want me to walk into a mirror?" she asked the air. Receiving no answer she sighed again. *Might as well walk into a mirror, I mean I already walk into a coke machine.* She thought. Taking a deep breath she reached out one hand and took a step forward. It felt tingly and cold around her arm, then she felt a long nailed hand take a hold of hers. She was pulled forward suddenly, once on the other side she lost her footing and fell into the person who had pulled her.

She was in a cold room and Miguel provided no heat. She looked up at him only to find that he was already smiling down at her. He held her close to him and it was at that moment she knew that if he didn't want her to get away, she wouldn't be able to. She could feel the muscle in his arms and chest through the smooth leather coat. The smell of his cologne was making her heady. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest still trying to find some sort of nonexistent body heat. She found that she felt strangely comfortable with him, she breathed in his cologne again and this time she was able to place the secondary scent that she had smelled the night before. What she was smelling was death.

She started to pull away but his hands held her firm. He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and began petting her hair. In this position she could see the fingers of one of his hands. She now knew why she had felt long nails against the skin of her hand when she had been pulled through the mirror. Miguel's nails were close to an inch long and cut into dangerous looking tips. Jennipher thought that they looked more like blood red claws, than they did nails. *I really am being held by a predator,* She thought to herself.

She tried to relax but she could feel her pulse speeding up. *Can he hear my heart beat? Can he feel it?* She worried.

As if response to her silent question she felt her hair being lifted away from her neck. His long, slender fingers started gently stroking the pulse near her throat. She tensed up and her breathing quickened as she remembered how it felt to have him sink his fangs into her skin. She closed her eyes and began trying to steady her breathing.

Miguel laughed quietly and she could feel it echo in his chest as he did. He loosened his grip on her a little as he spoke, "Worried Jenny darling?" he asked.

She shivered slightly at the sound of his voice. He somehow sounded different than he had earlier. It was almost as if his voice reverberated. "A… A little," she replied shakily.

"Well, at least you're truthful." he said not hiding the smile in his voice. He pushed her away from him slowly keeping his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him and her eyes widened. "You have a third eye!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.

"Yes, I do." was all he said in reply.

Jennipher stared up at him. Miguel not only had his normal two beautiful green eyes, but now he also had a third one. This one was located in the center of his forehead. It was the same color as the other two, a bright shade of new leaf green, and like the others the color bled into the areas that should have been white. This eye ran vertical on his forehead and it looked down at her just like the other two.

For a long moment she stood speechless and all she seemed to be able to do was stare up at him. When she could finally speak she said the only words she could think of, "You're beautiful."

Miguel threw his head back and laughed. Jennipher blushed and looked down to hide her embarrassment. "I… I'm sorry, " she stuttered. "I shouldn't have said that right?"

His laughter faded slowly. "No dearest Jenny, I think it's wonderful that you find me beautiful." He said, smiling.

She looked up again and his smile made her melt. Suddenly, with no warning Miguel picked her up and began carrying her across the room. She found herself being laid down gently on a very soft bed. She watched as Miguel removed his trench coat, leaving him naked from the hips up except for his cross. He locked eyes with her and crawled slowly on to the bed, laying down beside her. Once there he turned toward her and propped up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. He was still smiling a very warm smile at her. She too turned over on her side and propped herself up to face him.

"That must be very uncomfortable," Miguel said, and reached for the laces of her bodice. Before she really knew what he was doing he already had the laces untied and was more than halfway done with removing them from the bodice itself. Her hand came to rest on his, but dropped away again when he looked in her eyes. She felt it as the bodice came completely undone and was removed from around her chest. But somehow all she seemed to be able to focus on was his bright green eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" She asked weakly.

"Fulfilling the contract," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Jennipher asked

Miguel's eyes where half closed when he spoke. "Well you have signed your part of the contract, meaning your side of the deal is set and ready to go, the cross you bear both here and in your reality proves that," he paused, moving his hand lower over her body. Still all she felt she could do was look in his eyes.

When he reached her skirt he began to tug on it gently hiking it higher. "But you see Jenny dearest," he continued, " I have yet to fulfill my part of the bargain." His fingers brushed against her thigh causing her to gasp, he didn't stop there however. His nails scraped the inside of her thigh making her to moan. She felt very weak now, and when he spoke again his voice sounded hollow to her.

"You see darling, I am going to provide you with better will power and psychic sight." He moved his fingers teasingly once more over her thighs before his fingers found her most intimate spot. Jennipher found out quickly that for some reason the out she was lacking underwear. She moaned louder and tried to move away, only to have Miguel wrap his other arm around her shoulder to keep her still. "But I'm afraid Jenny," he continued," that I am a vampire and I can only grant wishes in certain ways."

"What have you done?" she asked weakly, queitly.

Miguel never answered but started moving himself downward on the bed slowly. The hand that had been around her shoulder was now at her mouth. When she opened her mouth again to protest he slipped two long fingers in, keeping her from speaking. Meanwhile his other hand found her clit and he started stroking it slowly, moving his fingers in small circles. She moaned and cried out around the fingers in her mouth. He enjoyed the sounds she was making and the fact the her body betrayed her. She was getting wet and moving against his hand.

He changed speed and pressure trying to make her moan more. Abruptly, Jennipher stopped making so much noise and all but stopped moving. Wondering why, he looked up at her face, it was then that he realized that she was crying. Her eyes were closed tight and her eyebrows knitted. He stopped what he was doing and gently pulled his fingers from her mouth.

"Please no… don't hurt me," Jennipher was repeating over and over very softly.

Miguel looked at the girl on his bed his expression softening. "That's right, you only look older, you're still very young aren't you?" he said, not expecting a reply.

He sighed quietly and moved down between her legs. Glancing up at her face from over her body, he spoke again, "I'm sorry Jenny, it is true however, that I am an Incubus. Gifts must be given in certain ways."

With that said he spread her legs gently trying hard not to upset her anymore than what he had too. Flicking his tongue out and over her soft vaginal lips, he waited for her to protest. When no protests were made he flicked his tongue out again, this time probing her slit, tasting her. Doing this a third time he pushed his tongue inside of her. He could hear her moan quietly.

He continued probing her with his tongue until he knew that his fangs had to be hurting her. He stopped and flicked his tongue quickly a few times over her clit, causing her to make more noise. He kept doing this until she relaxed and started to move against his mouth. He pressed his mouth harder into her and that movement made her press harder against him in response. He heard her stop crying and it was soon after that, that they found a rhythm. He smiled against her. He was listening to her now and reaching out with his incubus abilities. He waited for her to reach her peak. Timing it just right, he waited as she orgasmed to move his mouth to the inside of her thigh and bite down.

Warm blood flowed from her into his mouth. He moaned feeling her pleasure due to the feeding. She screamed her ecstasy and sat up. Grabbing the back of Miguel's head she pushed his mouth harder into her thigh. He brought one long nailed hand up and pushed two fingers quickly inside of her. As he drank he also pounded his fingers into her in time with her movements. She screamed louder as she squeezed his fingers hard. She orgasmed again and he felt it, riding her sensations like they were his own.

He stopped biting and slowly pulled his fingers out of her. Bringing his hand to his mouth he licked off her juices. "Now, you get what I promised you." he said in a low voice.

Jennipher opened her eyes and looked at him, still shaking from what she had just experienced. She blinked trying to clear her head. Her mind was reeling from what had just happened. She watched as Miguel bit his index finger and held it out her. She looked at him quizzically.

"Drink." was all he said.

"I don't want to be a vampire!" Jennipher said quickly.

Miguel smiled at her very sweetly. "You will not become like me, I won't let that happen."

She looked at him again disbelief showing clearly on her face. "How am I supposed to trust you after everything you've just done?" she asked tears beginning to well up again.

He gazed back at her with a worried look. "I'm the only person you know here. Without me you will be doomed to come here night after night seeing all the things you fear. That includes your grandmothers death. You will witness that again and again for the rest of your life. You will see that and other more horrid things. It's enough to drive you insane. What I offer you will not only help you in your reality, but it will help you here. I offer you not only will power and second sight, but also protection." He held his hand out to her once more. "Will you except?"

She looked down at his hand, watching as the bright blood welled up and dripped off of his finger. She thought about what he had said. *Could I really live with that every night?* She asked herself. She thought about her fears and how she had felt so completely hollow the night of her grandmothers death. *No* She thought, *No, I couldn't live with that feeling every night forever*.

Slowly, timidly, she reached out and took his cold hand in hers. She looked down at there hands. His skin looked so pale next to hers and she knew that she was by no means tan. She glanced up at Miguel once more. His gentle smile was still there as was the worry in his eyes. Bringing his hand up to her mouth she closed her eyes tight and licked his finger.

The blood on her tongue had an odd taste, almost sweet. It wasn't very salty and there was no tinny after taste when she swallowed. She opened her eyes a little and brought his hand up once more. This time feeling more brave she sucked his finger into her mouth.

More of that taste, only this time she found that she liked it. She sucked a bit harder at the wound trying to get it to bleed more. After a moment she succeeded. She moved her tongue against the digit between her lips and she began to feel heady. Opening her eyes she saw things differently. Colors were brighter and objects seemed to stand out more. She was feeling better too, sort-of renewed. She sucked harder at the small cut and she heard Miguel moan, but it sounded far away to her. She looked at him and he held her stare, then slowly he pulled away.

"Aww," she wined.

"No, Jenny darling, you mustn't." he said softly. He reached out his other hand and petted her hair. "Later if you want, we can do this again later."

She sighed and laid back against the soft black pillows. Miguel climbed up beside her and then he too laid down. He looked over at her, "How do you feel?" he asked.

She looked over at him thoughtfully, noticing that he somehow seemed more beautiful than he had a few minutes ago. "I feel strange, but better somehow."

"Mmm, the strangeness of it will pass in time, but you will always have new sight. It can be hard on people at first. If you need help all you have to do is ask." he said seriously.

Jennipher blushed and looked away, "If we ever do anything like this again can we do it without the sex?" she asked under her breath.

Miguel laughed, "We can try, I'll look into other ways of passing on power."

She sat up slowly and looked around her, something she hadn't been able to do yet. She found that she was in a large bedroom, most of the colors in this room were black, gold, and different shades of red. The room was very large and the bed she sat on was huge. A long floor to ceiling window adorned one wall and there was and open door that looked as though it lead into a bathroom. There wasn't much in the way of collectibles in the room, though the furniture was ornate and well made. She did notice a TV in one corner and a mirror over the dresser.

She turned back to Miguel. "Can you see yourself in that mirror?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Yes." he said as he got up and walked over to it.

She watched him as he crossed the room and stopped to stand in front of the mirror. She could see him quiet well reflected there. After a moment she got up to join him. Once there she found that the mirror worked for humans as well.

"What's it made of?" she asked.

He looked down at her and smiled. "It's just a mirror, though it does have an enchantment on it." he replied.

She looked at the two of them in the mirror for a moment more before turning her attention way to the window. Turning she walked over to the window and pulled back the lace curtain. Outside she could see moonlight falling over the flowers of an overgrown garden. There were vines weaving up black lattice work arches. The center of the garden was paved and there looked to be benches at the edges of the circle. There were night blooming flowers like moonflowers and jasmine, but there were other flowers as well. Rose bushes and Lilies were also scattered around. It looked as though it would smell lovely.

She turned back to find Miguel standing near her. She looked up at him and asked, "Doesn't the sun burn you coming through these curtains?"

He looked at her and cocked his eyebrow. "You don't know yet, do you?"

"Know what?" she questioned.

He smiled and looked out the window again. "The sun never rises here."

"Never?"

"No." he replied.

Jennipher looked up at him quizzically, though he didn't look back at her. "Then how do these flowers bloom?"

He turned and walked back to the bed. Retrieving his coat, he slipped it back on. He fiddled with it for a moment and when he was done he turned to her and answered. "These flowers like all things in the place are controlled by the dreamers."

"Oh." she said as she turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Miguel asked quietly.

She paused and looked back at him. "I wanted to see the rest of this place." she turned away once more and walked out of the room.

Miguel called after her, "I'll join you soon, and you may not like everything you see. Try to deal with it."

She paused again just outside the doorway. *I may not like what I see?* she thought.

"Well, it can't be worse than what I've seen so far." she said to herself as she thought about her grandmothers death and the creatures she had seen in the bar.

She was wrong...


	3. Arcana The High Priestess

Chapter 2 ~ The High Priestess, The Seen and The Unseen

Jennipher walked down the hallway, this one she found was not as ornate as the other. She walked past closed doors and small tables placed against the wall in certain spots. There was brighter light in this hall too cast from golden wall sconces.

The hall opened into what looked like a some sort of large entry way. Again the furniture was plush and well carved and painting hung on the walls. There was a large fireplace on the far side of the room. Two large dragon sculptures stood beside the fireplace. A large book shelf stood against another wall, and all the seats in this room were setup in semicircles with a small, well crafted table or two near them. Open doorways, that she guessed led to other halls, were at the corner of each wall.

"How big is this place?" she whispered. Even though she had spoken quietly, her voice still echo slightly off the walls.

She looked around not sure where to go or even what she was looking for. After a moments thought she decided to follow the wall to her right. She turned and followed said wall till she reached the doorway at the end.

Once through the door she stopped, noticing that she was in a large stairwell. There was a stairway that led up and another that led down. Going over to one she began walking down the black marble stairs.

As she descended the dark staircase she thought of how odd all of this really was. She was walking through a dream, a dream that claimed to be real, yet she couldn't make herself really believe in everything that was happening. Glowing coke machines, bars full of strange creatures, dream jewelry made real, and sex with vampires. She wasn't sure if even her artist imagination was that good.

The bottom of the stairwell opened into another large entryway, but it looked as though this was the real entryway that lead ultimately outside. This one was larger than the other and even more ornate. The same type of over stuffed chairs and dark wood tables were found in this room. A soft looking carpet with a delicate rose design adorned the floor. The fireplace in this room matched the one upstairs perfectly except for the portrait that hung above it. The panting was of Miguel, it had fine detail and looked very real. Jennipher moved closer to see if she could find an artist name on the picture. She stood in front of the fireplace gazing up at the painting when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She found herself staring up at yet another very tall male.

"You can't be here." he said sternly.

"Ummm, why not?" she asked as she reached up to try to pry his hand from her shoulder.

He glared down at her, "You have to be invited." he responded coldly.

She looked up at him confused, "But Miguel said…" she was cut off.

"Know your place pet!" he yelled as he slapped her hard across the face the force of the blow knocking her to the ground.

She stared up at him eyes wide. "P…Pet?" she stuttered.

"Yes pet, you will refer to Miguel as Lord or Master." he said still glaring.

She rubbed her cheek and stood up slowly. Defiantly she glared back at him and in one very quick motion pulled her small fist back and punched him in the stomach. He bent over more from the shock that she had hit him than actual pain.

"I am no one's pet!" she spat.

He stood up, his angry red face clashing with his white blonde hair. "Where in heaven or hell did the Master find you? And why aren't you dressed in your work leathers?" he hissed.

The little girl arched an eyebrow, "Work leathers?" she asked.

"Yes work leathers, you can't be that new here. Where is your trainer?" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" she said angrily.

He huffed and grabbed her wrist. His other hand reached up and closed around the cross at her throat. "Stealing too I see!" he stated, as he ripped the cross off her neck.

"That's mine!" she screamed.

He slapped her again, this time however she didn't fall due to the hand grasping her wrist. She lashed out again trying to punch him. When that didn't work she began to kick at him.

"Let go off me, you sick fuck!" she screamed.

"Feisty bitch, aren't you." he stated more than questioned. "The trainers will have fun breaking you."

The tall well muscled blonde twisted her around and grabbed her other wrist. Holding both her wrists behind her back, he started dragging her to one of the doorways. She kicked and screamed and fought against him but to no avail. He pulled her through the doorway and down a dark narrow hall that lead to yet another staircase. He paused at the stairs, turning around he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and descended the dark steps. When they reached the bottom, Jennipher was so busy kicking and beating her captors back that she didn't notice the grey stone walls or much else for that matter.

Suddenly, she was tossed onto a cold hard floor. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she glared up at the blonde.

He however was not looking at her. He was standing turned slightly away and talking to another man with short brown hair. "I found her wandering around upstairs, see what you can do with her." he said as he turned and glared back at her.

She jumped up and started to run for the door only to be caught by the blonde again and thrown back to floor. The brown haired man walked calmly over to her and took a hold her left arm. Quicker than she could speak he clasped a thick metal shackle around her pale wrist and stood up.

"What do you think you're doing!" She yelled, "Let me go!"

The blonde turned and began walking to the door. When he reached the doorway he paused and flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder he as spoke, "Thought I should let you know, this puppy ," he said nodding in Jennipher's direction ," has teeth." as he finished his statement he walked out.

The brown haired man smiled down at the girl. "My name is Isaac, I will be your trainer." he said softly.

She looked up at him. He was tall though not as tall as Miguel or the blonde. He was lean and fit with long legs, almost those of a dancer. His eyes were sharp and his lips thin, pulled back into a smile that resembled a grimace. He wore platform heels and vinyl from fitting pants. The shirt under his long white lab coat was made of thin black mesh. Even though all of this was shocking to her what bothered her most were his hands. His fingers were longer than they should be and she knew he had to have at least two extra joints. That wasn't the only issue though, his fingers also seemed to be hard and pointed they looked sharp in a very real way. She looked away trying hard not to stare at his hands, suddenly finding the stone floor very interesting.

Isaac reached out placed one long finger under her chin. He turned her face up one more so that she was looking at him. The smile on his face had faded and he was now looking at her with cool indifference. Finally, after a long moment of silence he spoke.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

Jennipher paused before answering, "Two nights... I think."

The man standing above her arched an eyebrow and looked her over. She could tell that he was undressing her in his mind. "Hmm... You really are new here, aren't you." he stated in a husky voice. He looked at her for a few more minutes before releasing her chin and stepping back.

"I guess we'll have to have you fitted for your work clothes."

"You mean 'work leathers'?" Jennipher asked quietly.

"Yes..." he replied, "and we will have to teach you better manners."

She frowned at him, wanting to yell, but thought better of it upon looking at her surroundings. Hanging on the walls of the dark room were many different objects. Things such as whips and riding crops hung on the right wall. On the left wall she saw blades, daggers, small swords and other thinner blades. The wall directly behind her had chains, shackles, and leather cuffs. There were pillars in this room as well that looked as though they had seen their fair share of blood and struggling.

He looked her over on more time before speaking, "I will return shortly... Try not to struggle too much in my absence." With that stated he walked out of the room.

Sighing, Jennipher started to look very closely at the restraint clasped around her wrist. She pulled at it and found that it was indeed attached to the closest pillar. The chain was thick and heavy, she knew that she would never have time to undo closed hook that held it in place.

*Lets try this another way...* she thought, and began to fold up her hand as tight as she could, trying to pull free from the metal cuff fastened around her wrist. At first she didn't try to hard for fear of breaking skin. Slowly though, she realized that more time had to have passed than she had originally thought and she started to pull harder, her skin turning an angry shade of red. Pausing, she looked down at her wrist.

"That's gonna bruise." She thought aloud.

Closing her eyes tight and clenching her teeth she tried once more. Pulling with all her strength and biting her lip on the pain, she pulled free. Her eyes flashed open as she heard the metallic clank of metal hitting stone. *I'm free!* She cried out in her mind. She was so happy that she almost didn't notice the warm liquid running down over her fingers.

Lifting her hand up she gasped. Her entire hand was red and her blood dripped freely onto the floor. She was hurt a lot worse than she thought she would have been. However she didn't have time to dwell on it.

Clutching her hand tightly to her chest she ran out of the room. Once in the hallway Jennipher headed in the direction that she thought she had to have been brought from. Everything seemed fine at first, but the longer she ran, the more the hall seemed to change. Shaking her head she turned the corner that should have lead her to the staircase. What she found made her gasp.

The room she was gazing into was the exact same room she had just left. Cautiously she took a step into the room. Everything was exactly as she remembered. She turned back to the open doorway. *Maybe I came from the right and not the left.* She thought to herself. Quietly, she stepped through the doorway once more. This time she turned right and kept to the right wall as she walked.

The hallway seemed to stretch go on forever, but still she walked. Soon, a now all to familiar sinking feeling crept it's way into her stomach. She had already passed these carvings and stone walls, twice now. She picked up her pace and began to jog... blood loss and fear making her heady. She turned a corner and then another, and before she knew it she was once again standing at the entryway to the small torture room.

Letting out a small cry of frustration, tears started to fill her eyes. Jennipher found herself wanting to be back in her own world, or at the very least with Miguel. She closed her eyes and sniffled trying to hold back her tears. Then wiping at her closed eyes with the hand that wasn't bloody, she turned around once more to try to find a way out. When she did, she found herself face to chest with Isaac.

He was smiling warmly down at her as he reached out one graceful, clawed hand and none to gently grasped her hurt wrist. Still smiling he pulled her close very harshly, causing her to cry out in pain.

She was pressed against him as his other cold, hand cupped her face, and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I commend you child." he said in low tones. "Most pets don't even have the strength to pull free from their chains. I guess this means that you will have to stay with me from now on."

Licking his lips he made a noise very close to a purr. The sound sent a shiver up Jenniphers' back. She was torn and she hated herself for it. On the one hand she wanted to scream and run for her life. But on the other she found herself very drawn to the beautiful, long limbed man in front of her.

Isaac's hand moved around to the side of her face and he began lightly stroking her hair. After a few minutes she sighed and found herself starting to relax. The other hand holding her wrist released it's death grip moved to her shoulder. Then the brown haired man turned her around and gently lead her back into the torture room, where a fiery looking blonde woman stood with cloth and measuring tape in hand.

Jennipher found herself staring up at this lovely short haired, blonde as she started to undress her. It was only when Isaac started to bandage her hand that she snapped out of her trance like state.

Looking down and found the she was naked, and that the woman in front of her was wrapping the measuring tape around her hips. The brown haired girl blushed furiously as the woman's hands caressed her skin, her rounded nails brushing against her lightly.

The woman looked at her and smiled a mischievous, lop-sided grin, causing Jennipher to blush harder. Smiling more, she chuckled, before introducing herself as 'Sarah'. The girl opened her mouth to reply but no words came out.

Sarah moved closer, and knelt down in front of her. As she pulled the measuring tape around the little girls waist, she pressed her face close to her skin. Jennipher was frozen under her touch, she found that she couldn't move or speak. She found that she could however let out a small gasp as Sarah's lips touched just below her navel.

Isaac laughed and Sarah stood up. They looked at each other for a moment, then Isaac smiled, "I think our new pet likes you." he said casually.

Sarah smiled again, back down at Jennipher, "I believe you are right, Isaac dearest." she purred.

The blonde bent over her as she took the measurements for her chest, and the little girl found herself staring down the top of a very low cut blouse. Sarah's breasts were small but round and very soft looking. The woman in front of her also wasn't wearing a bra and she could see that her nipples were the softest shade of pink. Jennipher gasped again and realized that she had been staring when Sarah brushed her hand across her own small breasts.

She blinked and looked up, face red, finding the woman above her smiling a deep, knowing smile. Her blue eyes sparkled as she spoke, "Sorry," she stated, "my hand slipped." Sarah then walked behind her and asked Isaac to help take the last few measurements.

Isaac moved to stand in front of Jennipher. Bending down he ran his cold hands down her shoulders very slowly till he reached her wrists. Then, very carefully, so not to hurt her, he lifted her arms up so that they were parallel to her sides. Once she stood in this crucified position she felt Sarah's soft warm hands move over the backs of her arms. Her eyes fluttered closed and she shivered at the contrast of hot and cold, a sigh slipping past her lips.

When Sarah spoke above her, her voice sounded smooth and melodic, "Are you getting all of this Isaac?" she asked.

"Yes," Isaac replied softly as he ran his hands back up her arms and then down her sides, stopping to hold her at her hips.

"Such a sweet pet..." Sarah cooed, as she took a measurement of Jennipher's height, again running her warm hands over the girl's back and down her thighs, causing the child to moan once more, very softly. Then suddenly, without warning both Sarah and Isaac stepped away.

Jennipher's eyes flashed open as she looked around. The other two had moved towards the door and stood there smiling and talking in hushed tones. *They are beautiful* she thought. She blushed harder thinking of what had just happened and bent down quickly to retrieve her clothes. Grabbing the dress she had been wearing, she hurriedly pulled it up to cover her naked body, only to find that she was already covered. Well, more or less.

She now understood what "work leathers" were. Though she didn't understand how they appeared out of the blue, or even how they were staying on.

Black leather straps cris-crossed over her tummy and chest, leaving her small, pale breasts bare. These pieces of leather seemed to buckle around her throat. Her skirt (also made of black leather) was short, only reaching mid thigh and split up to her hips on both sides. The black lace panties under the skirt seemed to add lift and shape to her butt. Again she was wearing heels, but this time they laced all the way up to her thighs, just below the skirts' edge. A black lace armlet adorned the arm that was uninjured and the clean white wrapping that Isaac had just fixed adorned the other. To top it all off she found that her chestnut bangs were being held in place by a black lace headband.

Dropping the dress absently, Jennipher turned toward Isaac and Sarah. The only thing she could find to say was, "How?"

Sarah was first to speak as she looked the girl over with an approving gaze, "Silly pet," she said playfully, "This is a dream... or didn't you know that?"

The reality of that statement sunk in as Jennipher spoke softly, "I forgot..." she said.

With graceful ease Isaac walked back over to the child and turned back to face Sarah. Placing a hand on Jennipher's shoulder he nodded at the blonde. The woman in the doorway took her cue and started to leave pausing just outside the door she turned back to look a the girl.

"I'll be back to play with you later." she stated, before turning and truly disappearing from sight.

"I really do think that Sarah likes you, pet" Isaac said, drawing Jennipher's attention back to his cold and ominous presence.

Jennipher looked up at the man and started to struggle out of his grasp. She stopped however when his long sharp fingers bit into her skin. Panicked, she brought her hands up to try and pry his hand off of her. She found that his cold hands were very strong, and that no mater how hard she pulled she could not break free.

"This becomes tiring, child..." Isaac hissed as he dug his clawed fingers deeper into her skin. He pierced her flesh drawing blood and she cried out. Only when she stopped struggling did he speak again. "You do understand, pet, that I could very easily tear you apart?" he paused. "And though you may not die in your reality you will have some very pretty scars to show." he continued softly.

"You mean like the bite?" Jennipher asked queitly.

"Master." he breathed.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Master," Isaac stated, "From now on you will refer to me as Master."

Jennipher frowned but glancing down at the clawed hand on her shoulder, made her hold her tongue. After a moments hesitation she asked her question again.

"You mean like the bite?" she paused. "Master."

Isaac lessened his grip on her shoulder and smiled slightly down at her. "What bite, pet?" he asked in return.

Jennipher brought her hand to the side of her neck, indicating for him to look. "This one." she said.

Isaac's eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"Umm... Master." she said quietly, almost under her breath.

Smiling once again, Isaac moved one long finger away from her shoulder and ran it lightly against her throat. Then ever so gently he moved her brown hair away from her neck using just the tip of his nail. With his other hand he carefully tugged on the leather strap that held up the top of her outfit, revealing the still red bite marks at her throat.

Isaac looked at her, puzzled. She could tell he was thinking things over in his mind. "Who gave you this?" he finally asked.

"Miguel..." Jennipher said softly.

"Miguel?" Isaac repeated, not even scolding her for not adding 'master' to the end of her statement.

"That's what I said." she stated defiantly.

"Miguel." Isaac said again, before drawing back and looking at her. He stood a moment with his hand resting on her shoulder. Slowly he lowered that hand. That was the last thing she saw before hitting the floor.

Her face hurt and her mind was reeling. *What the hell was that?* she questioned mentally. Slowly she shook her head and looked back up at the brown haired man. He was glaring down at her with a look that should have stopped her dead in her tracks. She began to crawl backwards moving slowly as not to gain her more attention. That however didn't work.

Jennipher moved fast, but he was faster. She was up on her hands and knees when his foot caught her in the stomach. She fell back again, gasping for air. Before she had enough breath in her lungs to scream he kicked her again, harder this time. As he did so, he spoke, his voice was low and growling. "You do not speak the Lord's name!"

He kicked her one last time before grabbing her by her hair and lifting her to her feet. He held her there, her toes barely touching the ground, as he spoke again.

"Do you understand?" he asked, his deep voice resounding in the quiet room.

Jennipher gasped painfully for breath and tried to answer. She struggled weakly, reaching her hands up to try to free her hair from his grip.

"I said," he stated, as his grip on her hair tightened. "Do.. you... understand?"

She gasped again and very quietly whispered, "Yes... Master..."

Isaac smiled at her, the look in his eyes was cold and cruel. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. His tongue slipped past her lips as she whimpered. Holding her there for a moment he explored her mouth, tasting her, and reveling in the sounds of pain and fear she made. As he pulled away his teeth grazed her lower lip, not enough to draw blood but enough to cause her a bit more pain, then he dropped her. She hit the floor hard and lay there eyes closed, in a gasping, shaking heap.

When Jennipher looked up Isaac was still standing above her, casting a foreboding shadow over her body. She wiped at the tears that where forming in her eyes with her bandaged hand and blinked up at him. Suddenly, her captor turned away and began walking towards the door. As he stepped through the open doorway he paused, and without looking back at her he stated in a very firm voice, "You belong to me." With that he walked out. The wall closed and sealed up behind him. Jennipher was left alone in the dark, cold room, her sobs, her only company.


	4. Arcana The Empress

Chapter 3 ~ The Empress, Lifting the Veil

Jennipher awoke this time crying. Her whole body ached and she found herself feeling very fearful, jumping at the shadows in her room. Not wanting to stay in the dark room any longer, she got up quickly and slipped on her shoes. Picking up the skeleton key from off of it's hook, she unlocked her door and stepped out into the hallway.

She slipped the key into her pocket as she walked past her father's dark room. It wasn't just her dad's room that was dark either, the entire house was dark. Both her mother and her father were night owls, so it had to be very late if no one in her family was awake. Probably around four or five o'clock in the morning.

As she walked down the dark hallway her fear grew. She could see things moving in the dark and wasn't so sure if her mind was making them up.

She walked faster till she reached the front door. Finally, Jennipher paused with her hand on the door knob. She glanced back over her shoulder at the black hall behind her. She knew that she could leave in the middle of the night and that her parents would never be any the wiser. She felt bad about it though as her gaze drifted from the hallway to the staircase that lead up to her mother's room. Sifting her weight from one foot to the other, she sighed and opened the door.

Walking out on to her covered porch she was greeted by her half Chow, Trixie. The dog waged her tail happily as she got up from her sleeping place under the porch swing and came over to see the little girl. Trixie circled her once before laying down at her feet and rolling over to have her belly rubbed. Jennipher smiled warmly at the dog and bent down to ruffle the soft fur of her belly. After this silent 'hello' Jennipher straightened up and began to walk toward the front gate, Trixie walked quietly by her side. However once she reached the front gate and opened it, Trixie stopped. She was a well trained dog and never left her fenced in yard. So Jennipher walked through the gate and gave her faithful, furry friend one last pat on the head before closing the gate and turning to walk down the street.

The moon was full that night and the sky was clear. There wasn't a whole lot of traffic on her road at this time of night so she wasn't worried about cars or being seen. The seasons were turning from summer to fall and the night was still mostly warm. She couldn't see the colors of the leaves on the trees, but she knew that at least some of them had started to turn. They were leaving behind their dark green hues in place of bright reds and yellows. Everything seemed so quiet, not even the wind dared to break the silence. Before she knew it she found her self walking out across the parking lot of the church that stood in front of her house. She knew this area well. Often she played there with her best friend or the kids from the church.

She walked further through the dark parking lot till she reached a grassy hill towards the back. The hill was steep in some places and she fell forward digging her small fingers into the damp grass as she started to climb up. Once at the top she wiped the dirt off of her hands, onto her jeans and set off across the printing building's parking lot. Carefully, Jennipher walked along the edge of the parking lot, which gradually inclined. She watched as the ground to her right got further and further away. From where she was, she could see very well into peoples backyards. She didn't have far to go anymore. A few more steps lead her to her best friends' house. She jumped down from the now four foot tall retaining wall and into the backyard.

Moving through Alisons' backyard could sometimes prove to be difficult. Car parts and planks of wood littered the mostly flat, grassy area. Jennipher had to strain her eyes in the darkness at times to see where she was going and to keep from tripping. As she walked around the debris she remembered to step lightly too, for thinking back to a few years prior, she knew she had once gotten a long, rusty nail jammed in her foot... she didn't want that to happen again.

Once out of the back yard she made her way up the side of the house and on to the porch. She knew better than to knock or walk in. So she tapped lightly at the glass of the first window a few times until Alison pushed up the glass pane and looked out at her with sleep filled eyes.

Alison was an adorable nine year old with short cropped brown hair and an olive complexion. She was thin and short, but if the length of her legs meant anything, she would one day be very tall. She looked at Jennipher, her big brown eyes still half shut from sleep. She yawned and then very carefully crawled through the window, her white, satin edged blanket still in hand.

"What are you doing here?" The little brown haired girl asked quietly.

Jennipher smiled at her best friend. "I couldn't sleep... and I wanted to see you." she stated.

Alison narrowed her eyes, "Shhhhhh." she hissed, "keep it down." she finished in a urgent sounding whisper.

The red head blinked and looked quickly at the front door. "Sorry..." she said softly as she looked back at her friend.

"It's okay." Alison replied as she yawned her sleep away. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her friend. "So... what's up?" she asked.

Jennipher nodded toward the parking lot of the printing building that she had just come from and began walking back in that direction. The little dark haired girl sighed and followed her. Within moments they were standing in the very large, empty area, their only company the moonlight and the beginnings of a soft breeze.

The auburn haired girl stopped and turned to her companion. She looked down for a moment and thought that maybe she shouldn't tell Alison about her dreams. After a bit of hesitation she began to tell her story. When she was finished she looked up at her friend, her face red with embarrassment.

Alison stood before her, the soft, white blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders. She was staring at Jennipher, the small traces of sleep starting to disappear from her face. 'Wow' was all she said.

"Well," The red head said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "What do you think?"

Brown eyes gazed at her in the darkness. "I think that sounds really cool."

"Really? You don't think it's weird?"

"Not really... A little weird maybe." Alison shifted and pulled her blanket closer to her. She smiled at her friend and then let a giggle slip past her lips.

"What?" Jennipher asked quizzically.

The chocolate haired girl smiled. "I think you have been reading to many vampire books!"

The red head smiled back and began to laugh, Alison's voice joined in the laughter. After a few more good giggles the two walked back toward the house where they sat on the front steps. It should have been warm enough outside but Alison kept pulling at her blanket trying to warm her thin body. Jennipher looked at her small frame and reached over to rub her back, hoping that she could help warm the girl. Alison yawned and looking sleepy once again turned to the girl beside her.

"I really need to go back to bed." She started, "Mom wants to go to the flea market tomorrow."

Jennipher sighed and stretched. "I'm not tired..." she said under her breath.

"But I am..." Alison stated.

The red head rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. Yawning she turned back to her best friend. "I guess if you HAVE to get up early than you should get back to sleep."

The brunette frowned. "I do HAVE to get up," she responded, mimicking her friends sarcasm. The she paused. "I can come over later tomorrow though, okay?" she said hoping that statement would cheer the red head up.

Jennipher was quiet for a moment thinking over this small problem in her head. *If I let her go to sleep I'll have to go home and no one is awake at house. I guess that means that I'll have to go back to bed too... and if I do that I'll have more of those messed up dreams.* She frowned while thinking, but then she looked over at her friend. Alison's head was drooping and her eyes were closed. The red head sighed, *She really is tired.*

Lightly she touched her friend's shoulder. "Alison... Al... i... son." she said in a sing song voice.

The small girl's eyes opened slightly. "What?" she asked in a half slur.

"Go inside... you can't sleep out here."

The larger girl helped the smaller one to her feet and lead her back to her bedroom window. She held the window open as the brunette child crawled through once more and knelt on her bed. She looked at her once more before closing the window.

"You will come over tomorrow, right?"

Alison yawned, "Yeah..." she responded, her voice trailing off.

As the window shut and Jennipher turned to leave she thought she heard a voice calling her name. She turned back towards Alison's window, but it was indeed shut. She shivered and began to walk faster, ignoring the shadows and the moonlight through the trees on her way home.

Once home she paused at the gate to her house, hoping that Trixie would once more come to greet her. When that didn't happen she that her sweet, dog must be asleep. She opened the gate quietly and walked to her front door. Reaching out to turn the doorknob, she hesitated for a moment.

"Stupid scared girl!" She chastised herself under her breath.

She hated being scared and was angry at her self for it. This gave her all the motivation she needed. Quickly she turned the knob and walked into her dark house. Shutting the door softly behind her, she walked into the black living room and through pale moonlight filtering through the dining room windows. Once in the kitchen she grabbed a coke from the fridge and headed down the hallway to her room.

When she entered her room it was still dark and carried an uncomfortable feeling. Ignoring the way the tree branches moved outside the window, she flipped on her light and half stomped over to her bed. Opening her coke, she took a drink and set it down on her end table.

She stifled a yawn, trying not to give in to the fact she was tired as she sat down. She didn't want to sleep. Gazing around her room she found her sketch pad lying on the floor on the far side of the bed. She got up and walked around to the stereo. Turning it on and picking up her art book she sat back down on the bed and began to draw.

Jennipher sat like that for hours. Yawning, drawing, and sipping at her coke. When she finally looked up from what she was doing she found that her eyes burned and daylight was starting to come in through the windows. Setting the unfinished drawing aside, she rubbed her eyes, stretched and leaned back on her pillows. *I'm only going to close my eyes for a minute.* she thought.

Famous last words.

She awoke to find herself laying in a field. The grass was green and felt cool and soft under her skin. She looked around. All about her were trees but they were some distance away. Again it was night but the only moon she could see was the large, beautiful white one. The air was warm and smelled lightly of jasmine. The songs of night birds carried on the scented breeze and pale hues of pearl and topaz, cast by the moon's light, shimmered over the damp grass.

*How lovely,* she sighed in her mind.

Slowly she stood, once on her feet she noticed her dress. Again this strange world had chosen her clothes for her. She ran her hands down her body and found that this medieval gown was made of green velvet. It was held in place by a linen bodice which was covered in intricate rose designs. The skirt flowed down to her ankles and seemed to shimmer with the same topaz and pearl hues of the grass. Her shoes were flat and simple and the sloping neckline showed off a beautiful emerald choker.

Feeling strangely calm and happy she began to walk. She didn't really know were she was trying to go, nor at the moment did she care. She just felt the need to walk and enjoy the night air. She stayed in this state for a long time. Walking. Breathing. Smelling jasmine and listening to the sounds around her. She found her self not wanting to leave this place. It felt so calming. It felt like she was home. Like she had found her place in the world. Then she heard them.

She paused and stayed very still, trying not to disturb the air around her. It only took a moment before she heard the sound again. Soft neighing in the distance.

"Horses... But where are they?" she asked the air around her.

As if in response the wind picked up ever so slightly, pushing at her back. She didn't fight it. Placing one foot in front of the other she started walking again. This time she moved in whatever direction the wind pushed her. It wasn't long before she found the source of the neighing.

Just ahead of her, a little ways below the small rolling hill the she was standing on, was a decent size paddock. Within the fenced in area were six well groomed horses. Each animal was beautiful and different in it's own right. Jennipher walked carefully down the hill and toward the lovely creatures.

The horses stayed calm as she moved closer to them, only lightly pawing at the ground as if to say 'we know you are there and we see you.' She only knew what type a few of the animals were. She could pick out a Blood Bay, an Appaloosa, and a Pinto. The one she was drawn too though was a white Arabian.

*How cliche* she thought to herself and she giggled.

She walked carefully to the animal trying not to startle it by making too much noise. As she came closer this majestic creature moved closer also. He walked to the fence and pawed lightly at the ground as if waiting for her to come to him. Once at the fence, she smiled at him as she tentatively held out her hand and stroked his soft nose.

*I can ride him* she mused in her mind. No sooner had she thought this she found herself atop him. No bridal, no saddle, not even a horse blanket between her and the strong back of this animal. Looking down at her own legs she also found that she was sitting side saddle.

"Well... it is my dream... I guess I'll be fine." she spoke aloud. The creature under her snorted as if in response and began to walk away from the paddock.

"Were are you taking me?" she questioned the animal as she wove her fingers into his mane. The slight wind and the sound of grass being crushed under the horses hooves where the only responses she received.

She enjoyed her ride though it seemed to take along time. Every so often she would reach down and pet the long white neck below her. Though she had no idea where she was being taken, the animal that was kind enough to give her this ride seemed to know where it was she needed to be. Strangely, she trusted in him the feeling of calm that had entered her earlier had yet to leave. For this she was thankful.

As she rode the scenery around her began to change. The trees gave away to a flat grassy meadow dotted with wild flowers. The sent on the breeze changed as well. No longer did she smell jasmine but the sweet smell of roses. Songs of night birds died away to be replaced by the happier songs of morning birds. The sky changed as well. She was now bathed in warmth from the morning sun which she could not yet see, but was changing the sky to a deep gold hue. The clouds now were tinted in pink as well.

More time passed as she rode but the sun never made it up over the horizon. She kept waiting for it and the blinding brilliance that would accompany it, but still, the sun never came. She found her self trapped in permanent morning. Dew from the night before collected on the grass and the petals of flowers. It was left there, not to dry up, but to continually sparkle like so many diamonds the way you would see it in only the best photographs. Though the beauty was breath taking, she didn't know if she liked the idea of nothing changing.

Just as the calm started to leave her, slowly being replaced with unease, she spotted a house in the distance. Sighing in relief, she spurred the horse into a trot, wanting to get the this place as soon as she could. She dearly hoped someone was home and that maybe they would be able to explain a bit more about this beautiful, if slighting unnerving place. Things just seemed a little too perfect here, something she was certainly not use to.

As she rode closer the house became clearer. She found that it was a two story house, larger than she first thought, and it seemed to be painted a very light shade of blue. She could also see that a wooden fence blocked her from the front yard. Though this place seemed old, it was in very good repair. Reminding her of a restored plantation home.

She slowed the horse down again by tugging on his mane till she was close enough to the fence to stop. She dismounted quickly and patted the horse on his neck to thank him for his help. As she walked toward the fence, she expected the animal to turn and leave, but he didn't. Instead he only walked away a few more feet and began grazing at a particularly green area of grass. Jennipher smiled to herself hoping that maybe, just maybe, she had made a friend in this strange dream world.

Turning away once more she started to pace the fence line, trying to build her courage to call out to whomever might be in the house. As she paced she noticed the flower garden within the fenced interior.

"Ahh," She said aloud, "That's where the smell is coming from."

The garden was full of roses, roses of every shape and size. She could tell that some of them where wild while others must have taken years to perfect. Every color was present too. Red, yellow, white, pink, violet, even a soft shades of blue.

She breathed in and scent of roses was almost over powering. She felt heady as she sighed and the feeling of calm began to come back once again. This place felt very familiar to her, much like the woods and meadow had. Somehow it made her feel safe and warm inside, as if nothing bad could ever touch her.

So for no other reason than the fact it felt right she said aloud and almost under her breath, "I'm home."

"Welcome home..."

Jennipher spun around to face the deep melodic voice. Before her stood a man in his middle to late 20's, smiling a small, serene smile. Long, black hair fell around him, draping down his back like a velvet curtain. This black velvet almost reached his knees and shimmered slightly in the golden morning sun. His skin was tan, but a light tan, it was a color that said he worked outside but not enough to turn him brown. He was about average height, but there was a presence about him that demanded attention. His lips were full and almost even in size. Ice blue eyes stood out against his darker complexion, giving his face a very beautiful quality.

The brown haired girl blinked up at him. She found that he too felt familiar, like the meadow and the house. A million questions can to mind, but after a moments silence she settled on one.

"Do you live here?" she finally asked quietly.

Again he smiled at her warmly, "Yes, this is my home."

"What did you mean when you said 'welcome home'? Do I know you?"

He paused as if taken aback and then let out a soft laugh. "Yes, you knew me..." he trailed off, "Once."

Jennipher raised an eyebrow at him, doubting his words. *I would have remembered someone as handsome as this.* she thought to herself.

The raven haired man laughed once more and Jennipher had the passing thought that he might be reading her mind. That thought however was chased away by his charming smile. The smile on his face was so warm and so full of love, she felt as if she would melt if he continued to look at her that way. Without meaning to, she found herself smiling back at him. Slowly he reached out his hand and very gently placed it on the small of her back.

He looked down at her, "You have been traveling and I'm sure you would like to rest. Please, follow me inside and have breakfast with me." his smile faded a bit as he spoke again, "I get so little company."

Somehow the thought of this man being alone made the brunettes heart ache. She couldn't picture him living alone in that big house, he seemed too kind for such a sad thing to befall him. She nodded quickly in acceptance and was lead through the gate and up to the house.

As she passed through the gates the smell of roses surrounded her making her feel as if she would pass out. Her steps started to falter as she walked toward the house. Suddenly strong arms were around her lifting her up. She looked up at the dark haired man in haze, trying to make sense of her own thoughts. He smiled at her once more and she smiled back before her eyes shut.

When she awoke she found herself laying on a soft brocade couch. The brocade was red and gold and seemed to shimmer slightly in the morning light coming in through the window behind her. In fact everything seemed to shimmer, or maybe she was just seeing things. Jennipher shook her head and closed her eyes trying to fix her vision, when a hand touched her shoulder gently.

"Beautiful." a voice like music said.

Opening her eyes once again she looked up to find the same raven haired man from earlier. She smiled at him and he smiled back in return. She found that she was very happy that she was lying down. She could feel herself weakening again under his gaze. Slowly and without her knowledge, her hand drifted up to rest on his.

"What's beautiful?" the girl asked quietly.

"You are." he replied in the same melodic tone as earlier. He moved his hand gently from her shoulder to her neck, then his hand rested there as his thumb lightly stroked her throat.

*This is beautiful... this is perfect.* Jennipher thought to herself. *Please don't let me wake up.* The smile on the dark haired man's face broadened a bit and she felt sure that he could read her thoughts. But before she could ask he moved his hand up further on her neck.

The brown haired girl was still smiling when he stopped moving abruptly. His warm smile faded all to quickly. Suddenly she was being jerked up into a sitting position as her hair was flipped back over her shoulder. He knelt down, one knee on the floor. The girl in front of him brought her hands up to his chest, trying but failing to push him away.

"Be still!" he commanded, his voice sounding hollow. That cold, deep voice sent a chill down her spine and she found she could no longer move. She tried to struggle, to scream, to make her body respond to her orders, but it wouldn't. It felt as if she was stuck in ice or being pressed down into the couch by some unseen weight. A tear slid down her cheek due to frustration and fear.

The black haired man looked in her eyes and his expression softened. His eyebrows knitted together with worry as he reached one elegant hand up to wipe away the tear.

His voice was like soothing music again when he spoke. "Shh... It's going to be alright my beautiful one. I will not harm you. You will be release in just a moment, but I have to see something first."

Slowly, almost painfully slow to Jennipher, his hands reached up behind her neck. Nimble fingers unfastened the clasp to her choker and quickly removed it from her throat. Setting the ornate cloth next to her, he turned his attentions once more to the girl in front of him. With one long fingered hand he gently tilted her head up and away a bit. With his other hand he held her hair away from her neck. With her pale throat exposed she found that his frown deepened.

He sighed and released whatever hold he had over her as he stood up and stepped back. She found that she could move once more and jumped back from him very quickly. Pulling her knees up to her chest she tried to disappear and relearn how to breath. She looked up at him with wide eyes, still scared that he somehow might force her to be still again.

Carefully and quietly she asked, "What did you do to me?"

The black haired man sighed once more and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He stood in the golden light looking very regal, his hip thrust out. His silk shirt shone in the same yellow gold hues as the rest of the room. He licked his lips once and turned his gaze away before speaking.

"My dear," he started, only glancing back at the frightened girl for a moment, "You have been marked."

Jennipher had relaxed a little seeing that the man in front of her was no longer making any movements towards her. She let her legs slide back down so that she was sitting properly. Placing her hands in her lap she spoke softly.

"What do you mean marked?" she asked, "Do you mean where Miguel bit me?"

Raven hair moved like water as he turned back to her. His arms dropped to his sides. Opening his mouth to speak, he closed it again as if changing his mind as to what to say. The man looked down at the floor as if thinking and stayed that way for a long time. Just as Jennipher thought that she should ask what was wrong, he looked up.

"So you know Miguel?" The dark haired man asked.

Jennipher blushed and looked away. She nodded as she answered, "Yes."

The man in front of her arched an eyebrow and gave her a disapproving look. The girl shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She found it very hard to think when he looked at her, she was also beginning to realize that for some reason his opinion of her mattered.

She forced herself the look into those blue eyes that were now edged in gold and staring at her with worry and what almost looked like sadness. A few minuets ago he had looked at her with such love. Now she couldn't stand the way those eyes looked into her. She wanted to turn away, she wanted to run, she wanted to cry, but all she did was sit there in silence waiting for the world around her to explode. Finally it did.

The dark haired man sighed and turned away from her. He took a step forward and paused glancing over his shoulder. "Well," he said softly, "are you coming?"

Jennipher tilted her head a little to the side as she spoke, "Coming where?" she asked quietly.

Again he sighed before speaking. "We were going to have breakfast, or are you not hungry?"

"You seemed angry or upset just a minute ago, Do you really want me to still have breakfast with you?" The girl asked as she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He turned towards her and smiled. "Yes, as I said, I don't get much company. It would be nice to have breakfast with someone."

After a moments more of hesitation she walked toward him and begin following him to a very large and warmly decorated dining room. When they entered he walked very calmly and quietly over to the table and motioned for her to join him. As she bridged the gap between them he pulled her chair out and she sat down. Once she seemed comfortable he too sat down across from her. She realized that somehow she had walked to this room and sat down all while looking down at her feet. She brought her gaze up to meet his.

Just then a servant walked over dressed in finely woven burgundy linen. She spoke softly and then only to her master never giving the girl seated at the table a second glance. She spoke so quietly that Jennipher couldn't hear what was being said. But the raven haired man nodded and stated, "That will be fine." Then the woman walked away.

He looked back at the brown haired girl still smiling. "I hope you still like blueberry crepes." The beautiful man half said and half asked.

All Jennipher could do was nod quickly. "I haven't had them in awhile." she said.

"Well then, I suppose it will be a nice treat for you then."

The girl sat there smiling until it hit her... *he's a vampire.* "Ummm..." she started, "You ARE a vampire right?" she asked. The man nodded in response. "Then how will you eat crepes? I thought vampires couldn't eat... umm... food."

The dark haired man laughed, throaty, rich laughter that seemed to fill the room. After a moment he answered her, his smile now broad and truly happy. "Oh my dear, we can eat. We may not be able to consume as much as a normal human, but we can eat. Our main diet must consist of blood, but we are allowed the simple pleasure and slight indulgences of a well cooked meal."

The brunette smiled back at him. She knew that his words and tonality would normally make her believe that she was being picked on. She didn't feel that way with him though. All she could say was, "Well, I'm glad that is a myth! I would hate to be the only one of us to enjoy breakfast."


End file.
